From International Patent Application WO 96/02497, benzamidines and aryl-iminomethylcarbamino acid esters are known which are highly effective as pharmaceutical compositions with an LTB4-antagonistic activity. Compounds of general formula (I) are of particular importance.
The problem of the present invention is to provide a process which can be used for industrial-scale synthesis of compounds of general formula (I) in high yields and with end products of high purity.